Payphone
by IIsAChibiCookie
Summary: Yamamoto thought breaking up was the best for the one he loved so much, but Gokudera proved to him that he didn't have to do so to prove himself. ONESHOT. Reviews kudasai!


Wait for it…. wait for it…. wait for it…

AWKWARD TURTLE! :D

HAHA *bows* greeting fangirls. Eto… *scratches head* This is my first oneshot so I did my best to make a good one! ^ A-anyway, my classmate just intro-ed me 'Payphone' this song to me today…. and I… kind of like it. (HEY DON'T SAY I'M SLOW! DX I BET YOU DON'T KNOW AS MUCH VOCALOID SONGS AS I DO) hehe :P So yep here it is. ^^ hope you like it.

**TIP: READ THIS WITH THE SONG 'PAYPHONE' BY MAROON 5 ON :D FLUFFINESS OVERLOADDDD! HOPEFULLY!**

* * *

_I'm at the payphone, trying to call home…_

Gokudera tightened his grip at the receiver, watching his breath fog up before his eyes. His had his woolen scarf wrapped round his neck and over his mouth. From inside the lean glass container, Gokudera stared out into the blinding white falling outside. Couples were huddling together, sharing scarves as they hurried through the snow home, where it's all safe and warm. Gokudera thought how he used to belong to one of them. Even thought Gokudera always acted like it was disgusting, he really enjoyed that simple blessing of having someone by your side. Now watching those couples smiling together despite being stranded in the frigid cruel weather ticked Gokudera off. He wanted those memories back, to have his cold hand held, to learn he would never have to walk through tough times alone. He never knew how lucky he was until he lost it. There was this annoying music of 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 playing somewhere in the air, probably coming from a cozy little café at the corner right next to where he stood. It made him feel sick.

Once again he looked down at his, where a couple of dimes were left sitting on his winter glove. He sighed in sorrow, once again sending up a fog of his breathe. He only had this little change left. Gokudera tried making the same call for so many times, and after waiting for what seemed like eternity, Gokudera would be let down with each being rejected. He was panicking, and for the first time, finally scared about something in life.

He can't be serious. He promised me he'll love me till the world ends. Gokudera's head spun as he dropped the coin back into its thin slid.

_You said it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?_

With his numb , trembling fingers, he punched desperately at that familiar number once again…

* * *

"Gokudera, I want to break up with you." He said with a smile.

Gokudera's blood ran cold. What did he…?

"Takeshi? Are you okay?" Gokudera spun around and rested the back of his palm onto Takeshi's forehead. "Idiot, did you catch a cold or something?"

The baseball player grabbed his wrists and said firmly, not losing that merry in his eyes. "Really Gokudera, I don't think everything will work out between us… I…" Yamamoto gave the now shocked Gokudera a gentle warm smile. "I'm sorry."

_And all of our bridges burnt down._

Gokudera felt his eyes sting from the bitterness murdering his entire being. His body reacted faster than his mind, for Gokudera slapped Yamamoto across so hard it resounded across the living room. By then tears were already welling up fast as he stood paralysed.

"IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'VE NEVER DREAMT OF HURTING ME!" Gokudera shouted into Yamamoto's face as the baseball player clutched the side of his injured cheek, looking at the wooden floor in remorseful silence, but the baseball idiot persisted in smiling.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A FUCKING BIG IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" Gokudera had no words to tell his boyfriend anymore. Wait. EX boyfriend. Gokudera sniffled and turned around to make his way to the door. After he grabbed his coat and scarf, he dashed out into the snow. The front door slammed shut in Yamamoto's face. Gokudera didn't stop running until he reached the park, where he sat there and emptied out his heart deep sorrows through wailing, the winter wind picking up his cries and carry them away as far as it could, repeatedly asking himself again and again why was he stupid to fall in love with an idiot.

* * *

Yamamoto wasn't in a good shape as well.

After Gokudera left, Yamamoto's smile was twisted into an ugly one. As he stood alone, he tried to suppress as much tears as they fell onto the floor. It was no use. His knees buckled as he dropped to the floor, to sob and cry all the pain into his palms.

He really loved Gokudera, more than baseball, more than anything in the world.

But because of that, that's why Yamamoto decided to let him go.

Gokudera was a bottle of potential and capability, an achiever. Head to toe, perfection was Gokudera's only description, not just in his eyes, but to the world. Gokudera was well educated, fine and excellent in all aspects in the list. Top scorer of Namimori Middle every year, and even bilingual, Gokudera, no doubt, was a gift to the society.

Yamamoto knew himself better than anyone. Even if he was the ace of baseball and sports in school, his intelligence was far below par. Yamamoto was simply, an idiot. Even if he wasn't alone (Tsuna fell in the same rank in academics), Yamamoto always thought of the consequences of letting Gokudera stay by his side. Won't he be dragging down Gokudera together with him? Yamamoto wanted the best for his beloved. He feared one day Gokudera will fall because of him. It was a really difficult decision for him, but if it's for Gokudera, then…

Jirou came over. Like a man's best friend, it raised its paw and tried to comfort his master with a pat on the back. His paws kept sliding off, but Yamamoto appreciated his dog's concern.

"Jirou, I did the right thing right?" Yamamoto patted his pet's head. "I want Gokudera to be happy, even if it had to be the hard way."

Later Yamamoto went to lie down on the couch after calming down. His head still hurt from all the crying, but Yamamoto decided if he really wanted to forget about Gokudera, then he had to distract himself. Try hard as he would, Yamamoto decided the best way was to clear his text messages. (He gets random spams from the fangirls that he got too lazy to clear all of them)

-GOOD GAME, YAMAMOTO-SAN! YOU'RE SO COOL!-

Delete.

-Erm… Yamamoto-san? Do you mind meeting me at the back of school after dismissal?-

Delete.

-HOI. BASEBALL IDIOT! IF YOU HAD PAID ATTENTION THEIR 3 GIRLS STALKING YOU FROM YOUR 8 O CLOCK. Y-YOU BETTER GET RID OF THEM I'M TELLING YOU!-

…

Delete.

Yamamoto threw his phone aside and flipped over to face the inside back of the sofa. He tried to forget how out of habit it was to fall asleep without that smaller body engulfed in his arms as he tried to catch forty winks.

Yamamoto slept a dreamless sleep, so tired from all the crying, mumbling Hayato's name in his oblivion.

_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love._

* * *

He only woke up 3 hours later Groggily, he sat up. Everything wasn't a dream. The house still felt shell-hollow like how it did after he left. Yamamoto walked all over his house to search every room. Gokudera wasn't in any. It made the baseball idiot worried a little, even if he promised himself he won't. Gokudera was on his own now.

And Yamamoto hated the thought of it.

Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz as it vibrated on the coffee table surface. Approaching it, Yamamoto was surprised he had 12 miss calls from Unknown.

He picked up the call.

"Hello?"

Silence. Just faint sounds of howling wind as a background noise.

"HELLO?" He projected his voice.

Suddenly, a voice made Yamamoto's heart skip a beat.

Sniffling sounds, Yamamoto couldn't mistaken that.

"GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto shouted out, as if using his voice to form another him at the other side of the line. Screw everything that happened, Yamamoto still cared for his feisty silver haired boyfriend just as much as before. "HAYATO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"…Takeshi…" Followed by more sobbing and sniffling. Yamamoto was panicking. The image of a broken Gokudera came to mind. DAMN IT! Yamamoto was angry at himself for not being able to be there to be by his side at such an important time.

"Please don't leave me Takeshi. I love you. Don't hate me…"

Yamamoto heard enough. He's going to get his Hayato back at all cost. His main purpose of this was to make Gokudera happier. None of this should have happened from his plan. If breaking up brings tears to his Hayato, then Yamamoto was sure as hell he would do whatever it takes to stop it.

"HAYATO WAIT FOR ME. WHERE ARE YOU?"

-Beep. Beep. Beep.-

Call time limit reached, cutting the line.

"…" Yamamoto cringed in dismay. Without a second thought , he chucked his phone into his jeans pocket and dashed out into the snow as fast as his feet can carry him. Running across the street, Yamamoto looked all over, calling out for his lover again and again out loud. Often he got too panicky that he slipped onto the icy pavements, but with each fall, he would endure the pain and stand up as quick as possible, wasting no time for the search all over town. He checked everywhere, from Gokudera's house, to Tsuna's house, to his favourite breakfast bar where he gets his coffee, the way he liked it. The baseball player also checked the magazine store that he always grabbed a copy of his favourite issue weekly. Every place he visited brought back wonderful memories between them, thus Yamamoto was more determined to get him back. However, Gokudera was nowhere to be found. As Yamamoto squeezed against the flowing crowd of winter shoppers, his height helped him to look better around, although it didn't help much. His faith and hope was fading fast.

As Yamamoto finally got out of the crowd, he was ready to continue his run. But it wasn't necessary anymore. He stopped a few metres infront of the very person he had been searching with all his might. He was just about to join the crowd to see where he might end up from his aimless wandering.

Silver hair, pale skin of a foreigner he was, and those tears stained jade green eyes. Yamamoto couldn't feel any more RELIEVED to find someone in his entire life. The mere distance between them was so terribly distant that Yamamoto wasted no time to close up the gap as fast as he could. "GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto ran up and wrapped his arms around his beloved, the force from the speed so strong Gokudera was slightly thrown backwards. "GOKUDERA WHAT WAS I SAYING? I PROMISE I WON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Yamamoto apologised and cried both tears of sorrow and joy, wetting Gokudera's snow covered coat. He cradled the back of his head while resting his head on his shoulde, missing everything of him so much that it hurts. Gokudera simply buried his face into his chest, resting his face on his comfy jacket, Yamamoto was a blanket of warmth tightly wrapping him, and Gokudera allowed himself to fall into it. He was so happy that Yamamoto came back for him.

"Yamamoto… why?" Gokudera cried against him, holding onto him tightly. He was so glad Yamamoto was finally back in his touch again. He didn't care whether Yamamoto hated him or whatever reason he had for breaking up. Gokudera just wanted Yamamoto to know that no matter what, he can't find a single reason to live another day without that idiot there to give him a smile or a kiss or just to be there to love him. Yamamoto felt Hayato's body quivering from being wrecked by sobs. He squeezed Hayato closer to himself to bring comfort into him. "It's okay now, I'm right here. Hayato, I never wanted this to happen to you. I thought I was a burden if I carry on loving you. I mean, I thought I might ruin your bright future. I… I care for you Hayato, that's why." He cupped Gokudera's face, watching his flushed, pain ridden, tear stained face, leaving no choice except only telling the truth.

Gokudera looked up with those sad eyes, but Yamamoto saw his bright smile, something even rarer and even more precious to him like a priceless gemstone. Gokudera furiously whipped his eyes dry with his sleeve. "IDIOT!" His eyes reappeared with merry as he laughed. "I'm faring fine! It's you I worry about!" He joked, smacking the side of Yamamoto's arm in a playful manner. "Don't fucking scare the shit out of me like that! I could have just ended my meaningless life since you're not part of it anymore!"

Yamamoto gave his boyfriend an Eskimo kiss as their foreheads gently touched. "I won't allow that. Gokudera, I'm sorry for everything stupid that I said. I still want you to be mine." Gokudera grinned at his words, Yamamoto smiled, feeling rather privileged to receive something that seemed to be only reserved for Tsuna. They were in love once again, and that's all they wanted, for things to go back the same way it use to be.

"Anyway we better head back fast. The weather forecast predicted a blizzard today…" Gokudera stated.

"Oh. I almost forgot something! Hai, Gokudera..." Yamamoto undid his scarf and wrapped it around their necks, leaving Gokudera completely surprised, gazing far into his taller lover's eyes as Yamamoto's arms went round and round. "Is it comfortable, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked as he tucked it warmly around Gokudera's neck. "You…" Gokudera pulled up the scarf higher up to cover his pink tinted cheeks. "It's fine." He mumbled behind the scarf. Yamamoto kissed Gokudera's hair like he couldn't get enough of him. But before he positioned his side of the scarf, Gokudera reached out and grabbed it. "Idiot, you left the back of your neck bare, you'll still be cold." Gokudera pointed out as he pulled it slightly higher.

So cute. "Thanks." Yamamoto grinned and took hold of his hand. Gokudera gladly received it. Huddling close, they disappeared into the faceless crowd back to their warm cozy and safe home.

"Nee Gokudera, stay with me for a night. I'll make dinner~" Yamamoto coaxed.

"Che. Sushi again?"

"Not necessarily. I'll cook you anything you want to eat, as a form of apology."

"What the hell. I'm not even angry with you anymore idiot." But Gokudera agreed in the end, occasionally giving an apologetic glance at Yamamoto's swollen cheek from earlier on, also feeling slightly guilty at that bright smile right next to his injury.

His grip onto Takeshi's hand tightened softly. "Don't ever leave me alone again." Gokudera whispered.

…

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

* * *

*SLAMS KEYBOARD* MINNA-SAN IS THIS ENOUGH FLUFF! *coughs* pardon me. ^^ XD Righto. Those following my other story 'Cold Blood Ohime sama' don't worry I haven't die yet. It's still in the middle of who don't know, GO READ IT! XD haha shameless promotion.


End file.
